guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banditda
User Page I helped align your dancing beetle for you. Hope that's alright. - Krowman (talk • ) 02:21, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :thanks images does anyone know where i can find images from wiki to put on my user page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Banditda ( ) }. :you can link any image with an image tag . look them up at --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:51, 15 March 2007 (CDT) image sizeing how do you size the image, like if i wanted to make a big image small what would i do? :X(number)px then you can get it smaller. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:57, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Example: My sig icon is When I make it smaller it would be --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::thank you Image:Grand.jpg Hey, I tagged your image for deletion. Please re-upload it with a more descriptive filename. Thanks. -Auron 23:00, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Signature I think your signature is broken. As a note, it will not let you create images that directly link to pages. Instead, create a different version of that image (like copy it and re-upload) with a new name, then edit that image's page to redirect to your userpage. Use #REDIRECT User:Banditda to Redirect. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:47, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks I was wondering why it was like that--[[image:Guild_Wars-gametemplate-icon.png]] 19:55, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Navigation box Is there anyway I can get rid of the navigation box on my user page. :no, I think not. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 08:40, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Long signature I figured out how to make your signature code long and have more details in your signature without useing much space in the edit space. You have to make your signature page like this User:banditda/realSig, and on that page you make your signature code, then make a page like this User:Banditda/Sig, and put this code on it then on the user preferences in the signature space make the signature and on the edit space of the page where you signed your signature it shows up as check for yourself.-- 22px B A N D I T D A 22px 19:32, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :That method is a violation of site policy. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:20, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Just Testing Just testing my ip address-- 20:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC)